phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Disneydude94
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Disneydude94 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 05:36, January 17, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey Hello nice to meet you Im Michelpacheo1.Im from the 6th Dimension. 21:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Hello, just can't resist but say, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use and edit my pictures. ---'MooMoo' {talk} 20:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I Like the picture, Disneydude94, Why don't you make a version, whitout the Platypus day! logo and bolt and Mittens joins. Fan art pictures If you're going to upload pictures you've modified, which are technically fan art, please use them on your Profile page. Or, consider uploading them to the Fanon Wiki. Uploading them without using them wastes space. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Timon and Pumbaa Across the Second Dimension pic I noticed that in one of your pictures (Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png), that was based on Across the Second Dimension's junior novel cover, that you were able to take out the Disney logo on the top left, the "8 pages of full color photos" tab on the top right, and the "Based on the Hit Disney Movie" lettering on the bottom. Could you possibly send me the picture you used for that? (Basically, the pic without Isabellas, Timon, and Pumbaa). --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't mean that that the picture came from me. I like the picture. I mean, could you send me the picture without Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa on it so I could use it. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) "Your" fanart That picture of alternate Isabella you've used in your "Timon and Pumbaa ATSD" picture is made by GabieGaga91 of deviantART, and I'm not seeing any credit to her. Take it down immediately, or I will be forced to alert her that you've stolen her artwork. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 09:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : The picture has been deleted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the Poster Kits in Fanon. Why don't you make a Poster of Phineas and Ferb's Adventures of Rio. I went to the PF2D website, and clicked on the '2D yourself', created my character, and clicked on download. after that i just uploaded the image to my profile. Hope this helps! Phinbellafan 18:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan New Check out my new fanon.http://kimpossiblefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_Fanon_Wiki. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 17:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have unbanned you. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC)